Gifts
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Look. You're an idol with a billion fangirls. I'm just a farmer. Destiny doesn't want us to be together. So please. Just listen to it and GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Allen, Rod, and Neil (a.k.a. Bad Ass Trio) all fight for Rio. And well... Things get pretty freaky.
1. Birthday Plans

******Chapter 1**

******Birthday Plans**

* * *

"Rio!"

The sweating blonde turned her head. A girl's figure could be seen from walking to the path of her farm. Rio felt a smile curve her lips.

"Rio, guess what!" her brunette friend chirped.

Rio let out a light laugh. "You always have guess what news for me, Tina."

Tina suddenly grabbed her blonde friend by the shoulders. She looked at her straight in the eye, piercing Rio with her gaze.

"W-what is it?" Rio smiled nervously.

Tina shook the farmer back and fourth. "Have you forgotten?" she quirked. "Have you seriously forgotten?" she demanded impatiently.

Rio was beginning to see stars and ducks around her companion's head. "H-huh?!"

Tina stopped shaking the female farmer, but once again pierced her brown eyes onto Rio's cerulean ones. Rio kept her nervous smile in place.

"Slumber. Party. Remember?" Tina reminded.

Rio sweat dropped. "Ahh..." so that was why Tina was being so excited. She had forgotten everything about the slumber party her friends had planned to have at her house. Iroha, Feli, Michelle, Yuri, and of course Tina would all sleep over one day before her birthday which was two days later. Apparently, all of them wanted to crash over her house and those would be their 'gifts'.

"I seriously can't wait!" Tina squealed. "You can finally gossip and have pillow fights like normal girls do, and take a break from all your exhausting farm work!"

Rio had a feeling her brunette friend had intended to replace the word 'exhausting' with something insulting like 'dirty' or 'stinking' but had stopped for the sake of Rio's feelings.

The blonde easily threw that thought away into her mind's recycling bin. It wasn't like she could easily imagine Tina cleaning up cow dung while not giving high pitched moans. It was too outrageous.

… Or was it?

"Rio? Why are you laughing?" Tina perked up curiously to her friend's giggling face. The blonde waved a hand, shaking the matter away while still letting out stifles of giggling.

"Nothing, nothing. So what did you really come here for?" Rio asked, even though she expected mail.

"Oh, right," Tina reached in her bad and took out an envelope. "Here."

The female farmer took the letter and looked at it's information and address. "Who sent this?" she questioned.

Said brunette shrugged. "Dunno. The sender's name wasn't included, only the address," she said. "Anyways, I have to be going now. Looking' forward to tomorrow! Bye!" and with that, Tina turned around and walked out of sight.

Rio waved goodbye before locking her gaze on the letter in her hands. She entered her house, her male dog Lumber quickly following. Sitting on a couch, Rio delicately removed the written letter from the envelope.

As she scanned through it, the blonde could feel a wide smile being spread across her lips.

* * *

___Dear Ri,_

___'Sup guuuurl? _

___How're you doing, sis? I'm having a really fun time here!_

… ___Not really. I just had a fight with my chickens in the morning just now. I'm writing this in the evening at home and my hands hurt like hell after being pecked by those damned bastards!_

___Oh wait, it's a female._

___My hands hands hurt like hell after being pecked by those damned bitches!_

___I'm just kidding. I love my animals. I'm not kidding when I say I'm writing like shit, though. How's life in your town? Are the people really nice as you say they are? I'm really sorry we had to separate. If only Dad left both of us enough money..._

___Sorry, I complain about this in every letter I send you. You've been living there for two years now, plus you've known about farming ever since we were shitting in diapers. You must be able to carry out your life by yourself, right? Though it may be hard, you know the villagers will be always rooting for you to strive._

___I won't hesitate to bring my golden axe over if I hear news of you being raped though._

___I like this life better than the city. It's so relaxing, isn't it? (unless chickens are breathing down your neck, of course.) You know everyone in the village, and not one of them is a stranger._

_Free life, baby. FREE LIFE._

___Because you're my precious little sister, I'll be coming over tomorrow and staying for the week. Plus I got you a really neat birthday present, so you must celebrate your day alone with me! :)_

___Dear potatoes. My hands are really going to break at this point. Damn it. Sorry to say, Ri, but stupid Gray is calling me right now. _

___Smell ya later._

___With awesome love, Claire_

___P.S. Wedding's in Fall. Make sure to come! Just don't give me condoms as your wedding gift xD_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a secret place in a secret forest.

___Where the heck are they?_ The redheaded man thought with annoyance.

___Silly Allen. Don't you know patience is the key? _Angel Allen smirked.

Demon Allen rolled his eyes. ___I swear, I don't even know why I signed up for this job._

___Who cares about both of you? _Allen though arrogantly. He flipped his hair freely because no one was looking around. ___All I know is that Allen is awesome._

Demon and Angel Allen both looked at each other in mock surprise. ___He's right!_

Suddenly, the bushes shook and footsteps were heard. Out from the leaves emerged a rock star – er, wannabe – with flaming blonde hair and a blank look on his face.

"What?" Allen shot.

"Did you just... Flip your hair?"

"Yes, why?" Allen gave him a -it'snoneofyourprissybusiness- face though inside he was praying the bastard wouldn't question him.

"... That looked -"

"It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous." Allen interrupted, flipping his hair once more. Flip his hair one more time and it would look like he had lice or something.

"Why didn't you kiss..." came a solemn sigh in the trees.

Both Neil and Allen turned their heads around. Out came a very disappointed ginger.

"Come on... I wanted you two to kiss... See, I even had my phone recording." the goggled man held up the device.

"How did you get that?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah. I thought natsume banned us from getting phones." Allen said.

Rod rolled his eyes. "Ebay, duh."

"..."

"If you two had made out in the dark, I could have taken it here and posted it on Youtube or something, where, you know, fangirls will see it and think 'holy shit Allen and Neil yaoi! Kyaaa!' and then they're going to be all 'NEW FANFICTION! SPREAD THE WORD!' and there's always going to be a handful of those fangirls on tumblr who's going to go all 'ALLENXNEIL OTP OTP!' and -"

"Hold on, Rod. I think you've broke enough of the fourth wall already." Allen said with his hand out.

Neil folded his arms. "I don't think you'd be daring enough to post that on Youtube if that ever happened, which it won't."

"Watch me." The ginger smirked at his friend. He stuck out his tongue.

Allen turned his head. "And OOC Rod strikes again..."

Allen shook his head, folded his arms while leaning against the tree behind him more straightly. "Never mind that, why were both of you so goddamn late? Neil, your -"

Neil refused to talk to Allen any longer. He raised a hand to the redhead's face. "Bitch, to the hand you talk, because listening I'm not. You think you're so hot, but all I see in your face is a fucking drought."

Allen rose his eyebrows. Rod sat down on the dusty floor.

"He asked why did you ask us to come at such a late time," Rod translated. "And sorry for being late."

Neil turned his head. "And OOC Rod then disappears..."

That 'apology' made one of Allen's blood vessels pop in annoyance.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Is that it? IS SORRY ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Allen demanded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No shit." Neil spoke in place of Rod and smirked.

"Because of YOU, I have to wait, and if ___I _wait, Rio's birthday will pass, and if Rio's birthday passes, ___I _can't give her my awesome gift, if ___I _can't give her my awesome gift, ___I'll _get mental depression -"

Neil and Rod played poker cards while waiting for Allen to finish rambling.

"—and if ___I _get depression, ___I'll _be locked up in a loony bin, and if ___I _get locked up in a loony bin I will kill myself, and if ___I _kill myself I will die."

Neil rose a brow while keeping the poker cards inside his deck. "No shit, sherlock."

Allen folded his arms. "And it will be all your fault."

There was silence because Neil and Rod who was trying to process what Allen had just said/rambled.

"So in short, if you don't give your awesome gift to Rio, you'll die and it will be all poor Rod's fault?" Neil summed up.

Allen snapped his fingers. "Precisely."

Facepalms. Facepalms everywhere.

Rod scratched his head. "You know, you really have to stop being a creeper, Allen."

"What do you mean by 'creeper'?"

Neil sighed. "Don't you remember? Rio sent you a note the last two weeks."

"Huh?"

Rod facepalmed. "You locked yourself up in a loony bin and swore you wanted to kill yourself but then didn't and then proceeded to almost cut your hair bald and -"

"Oh, that." Allen's eyes widened. "I think I still have the note, actually."

Rod facepalmed again. "It's with me, idiot. You gave it to me crying and wanted me to burn it."

The ginger took a yellow piece of paper out of his pocket. The Bad Ass Trio all looked at it.

_To Allen,_

_Look. You're an idol with a billion fangirls. I'm just a mediocore farmer. Destiny doesn't want us to be together. So please. Just listen to it and GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_

_-Rio_

Neil instantly burst out laughing. Allen slapped him by the back and snatched the paper away from Rod.

Rod sweatdropped. Allen proceeded to kick Neil who was on the ground.

"Shut the hell up, you dick!" The redhead growled.

Neil's laughter came between gasps. "I – I can't~"

"Sure you can!" Came another kick. Right in the cock. "If you weren't such a dick!"

Neil screeched. "Ow – ow, OW, OW!" He stopped laughing. "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry? Sorry?! Is that it? IS SORRY ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

Rod sweatdropped as Allen rambled again.

"Because of YOU, I have to wait, and if _I _wait, Rio's birthday will pass, and if Rio's birthday passes, _I _can't give her my awesome gift, if _I _can't give her my awesome gift, _I'll _get mental depression -"

Facepalms. Facepalms everywhere.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Hello again! Unless you're new here...**

**So I'm rewriting this story. Hope you stick with my ride till it ends. :3**

**Tell me what you all think! That pretty review button is waiting for you :3**


	2. Birthday Eve

**Chapter 2:**

**Birthday Eve**

* * *

**On the last chapter!**

"So in short, if you don't give your awesome gift to Rio, you'll die and it will be all poor Rod's fault?" Neil summed up.

Allen snapped his fingers. "Precisely."

**And so it continues!**

Neil and Rod gave Allen The Look. Yeah, the WatDaFuq look.

"...Okay then." Rod said after the redhead's rambling. "Can I ask why are we the only -cough-bishies-cough- to be gathered here? What happened to Soseki, Sanjay and Amir?"

Neil gave a questioning look to Allen. "And why did you call us out here to this creepy forest in the middle of the 'effing night?"

Allen raised his hands up. "Hold your PMSing vaginas there, buddy."

Rod and Neil rose brows.

Allen pointed at a whiteboard that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to lecture the two males on the concepts of badass and the concepts of toilet paper.

"Toilet paper is made out of fabric, and -insertstupidrantinghere- …. I'm jealous of Soseki's hair, Amir's too busy being a pretty prince plus Sanjay pretty much follows Amir around everywhere."

Rod rubbed his chin. (That sounded wrong) "So why us?"

Allen slammed the whiteboard. "Because you two are the only guys that I've been able to socialize with!" he yelled impatiently.

_Yeah. If you say being enemies with me is socializing._ Neil thought.

"Allen, please don't get offended when I say this." The blonde rocker said. (with a pokerface.)

"I think all that hair jel is beginning to seep into your head."

"Oh yeah?" Allen challenged.

"Yeah!" Neil shot back confidently.

Allen let out a snort.

"What?" The blonde snickered.

"What's funny is your face. And costume. And oh my god, your hair. Stop trying to act like a J-Rockstar, bro." The redhead spat.

Neil mock-gasped. "Well it's people like you are the reason we J-Rockstars have middle fingers."

"Everyone has middle fingers, idiot."

"... _Badass_ middle fingers."

Allen gawned his mind, trying to think of an insult. "Well... It's people like you who are so ugly, when you look into the mirror the mirror breaks into pieces!"

Neil shoved his middle finger. "You're so fat, when Rod falls onto you, he doesn't even get hurt!"

"Hey!"

Allen smirked. "You're so ugly, when you enter the bank the security turns off the cameras!"

"Well, uh..." Neil panted as he tried to think. "You're so fat, when you walk in front of the TV I missed _three_ episodes!"

Allen shoved two of his middle fingers. "I ain't fat! If anything, you're _fatter_!"

Neil (slowly) placed down his middle finger. Allen did the same, preparing for the next state of attack. Rod just stood there, deciding whether to facepalm a million times or enjoy the entertainment of his two 'friends'.

Neil smirked. "You're so fat, I have more fangirls than you."

That hit Allen hard. Way hard. But Allen he wasn't going to be let down by an obnoxious statement like that. He grit his teeth.

"Being fat doesn't have anything to do with fangirls, you moron." The redhead snickered.

Neil folded his arms. "Yeah it does."

"Oh yeah?" Allen held his head high.

"Yeah!" Neil shot back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Rod facepalmed – his hand was getting red now – and groaned. "Ladies, you are both equally beautiful. Can you shut up now?"

Allen and Neil stared lightning bolts at each other before giving a 'hmph' and sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could.

Rod coughed. "Alright then," he said with his best manly voice he could. (which was soo not working) "Allen, please continue."

"ANYWAY," Allen coughed an exaggerated cough. "I have a brilliant plan. The operation is called, Operation C.W.S.M.R.I.H.S.A.W.A.T.H.S.P."

"How original!" Neil clapped his hands in a sing-song manner before giving the bespectacled man a sarcastic look. "I feel too lazy to figure it out. Hurry up and tell us."

Allen raised his head in arrogance. "My operation is called, Crossdress While Silently Molesting Rio In Her Sleep As We Attend To Her Slumber Party."

Neil normal pokerface look seemed to twist to a look of disgust. Rod, however, fainted.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Neil let out.

"Language!" Rod piped with high authority in his tone, suddenly waking up.

"Yes, mother!" The blonde muttered while turning his head.

"So? What do you think?" Allen asked while folding his arms.

"Like I said. What the fuck?" came Neil's reply.

"Langua-"

Allen cut off Rod's mother voice. "What's wrong with it?"

Neil gave Allen another look. "One. It sounds as if an old man made up that name. Two. Since when was Rio having a slumber party? Three. Why do we have to crossdress and _sleep with girls?_ Four. I'm not buying into the molesting part. Five -"

Allen waved his hand. "Okay, okay, I get it, you're a gentleman, yadda yadda yadda," he said skeptically. "No, in fact, why am I inviting you guys on this? I can just go myself and find-out-how-Rio-sleeps-and-find-out-her-favorite- gift. I don't need you guys to follow with me. Pfft. I'm leaving. Hmph." He said, getting ready to stand up and leave.

Neil paused. He narrowed his eyes.

Allen cracked a sneer.

The blonde pulled the hem of Allen's shirt. He was scowling a guilty scowl. "... I'm listening."

Allen smirked. He had finally gotten Pervert Neil to emerge.

"What about you, Rod? Are you okay with this?" Allen had been friends with the ginger since childhood. He knew the youngest of the bunch had his limits at times. Once, he fainted when Allen had asked him to play Amnesia with him when they were fourteen. (with the lights off, of course.)

Rod had lowered his head the entire time Allen and Neil were arguing. He lifted it up slowly.

Rod had a nosebleed.

"... Oh fuck yes."

* * *

"What time did you say your sister was coming again?" Iroha asked. She was in her pajamas like everyone else was. Michelle was busily braiding her hair.

Rio sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag. She had decided to set her big bed aside so she could cuddle up with all of her friends on the floor.

"She said she was coming a bit later than usual because of some matters. So I guess..." the blonde cocked her head. "Eight-thirty?"

Tina's mouth formed a surprised 'o'. "Oh? What's keeping your sister down?" she asked.

Rio gave a nervous laugh. "Ehehe... Well, my sister... You see -"

The petite Michelle interrupted what her friend was going to say. "I'm done with Iroha's hair. Rio, I want to do yours next." she said, moving over.

Yuri sighed at Michelle's personality.

Without letting Rio have a say in anything, Michelle tied up Iroha's braid and moved on to Rio's hair. The blonde sighed and looked at their friend who was sitting in the corner of the wall and hadn't said anything.

Felicity was busy reading a manga book Rio had lent her. Busily (and silently) fangirling away)

"Michelle, do you plan to braid _everyone's_ hair?" Rio muttered to the pinkette before looking at the zombie-like Felicity who was glued to the third manga volume of _Dengeki Daisy_ Rio had lent her. Bad idea, actually.

"Yup," came the response. "I love your hair. It's so thick and silky. Iroha's hair is thicker, but not as silky though." Michelle complimented.

Iroha rolled her eyes. "Hair does not matter when one is doing blacksmith work."

Rio whispered to Michelle. "Sounds like something from the Bible."

Iroha's eyebrows squinted. "I can hear you, you know..."

_**Knock, knock.**_

Rio's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's fast. I was expecting her to be later." the blonde gave a sheepish look to Tina. "... Ehe, mind getting the door for me?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Seeing as Michelle's doing your hair, I'll get it for you."

The brunette stepped forward and opened the wooden entrance door. The girls were met with surprised faces.

* * *

I don't know what to do.

Shit. This was all Allen's idea.

And now the three of us were standing in front of Rio's door like three dumb fish.

I'm wearing these stupid blonde wig pigtails that Allen made me wear. Rod had to wear a wig too, but his ponytail (in my opinion) is certainly better than pigtails.

Allen, being the fat arse that he is, made me wear a frickin' DRESS while he and Rod wore normal shirts and pants.

* * *

Allen jabbed Neil with his arm, signalling him to say something. The rockstar – err, rockgirl – so wanted to kick the redhead in the balls right now._ I don't know what to say! Why must it be me?!_ He jabbed Rod with his arm. Rod flinched in response.

Rod shyly opened his mouth. "...W-we..." he pretended to tremble in a girly way.

Allen and Neil wanted to spit out their dinner. Holy shit. This guy was good.

Tina who was at the door raised a brow. "You," she pointed at the ponytailed ginger.

Rod jumped back in surprise. "M-me?"

Neil drew in his breath. Had they been caught already?

The brunette in front of the two (woah)men waggled her finger, only seeming to aim at Rod. "You're cute. Get in!"

All three of them raised high brows. Wow. That was easy.

* * *

"So, what are your names and why did you decide to come here?" Rio was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Everyone was, actually. All the girls were surprised to find three other pretty girls (which two were flatchested) at the door. Rio didn't mind, though.

"Our names?" the pig-tailed girl repeated. She had messy blonde hair and was wearing a cute denim dress with diamonds on it.

_Shit. We haven't thought of our names yet. _Neil thought. "W-well..." he paused, trying to buy some time. "Our names are kinda exotic... So don't make fun of them!" he said. _Okay. __Think of an awesome name, Neil. NOW._

Tina giggled. "It's okay! We won't make fun of you guys!"

Iroha leaned forward with interest. "So you three are siblings?"

Rod shook his head. God, his girl acting deserved a nobel prize. "Only we two are siblings," he pointed at himself and Neil before pointing at Allen. "She's just a friend of ours."

_Nice, make me the douche of the family. _The redhead thought.

Neil attempted to clear his throat in a girly-like fashion. "Anyways, I'm Nadalia, my sister's Rachelle, and our friend's name is..."

Allen anticipated for his badass name to be heard.

"... Ariel."

_Ariel? Out of all things, Ariel? Seriously, Neil?!_

"And we came here because..." Damn it. Neil was stuck.

"We're lost!" Rachelle exclaimed, finishing for her 'sister'. "Actually, we..." She suddenly kept her head down.

Michelle leaned forward. "You what?" she pressed.

Ariel kept her lips pursed. Allen inside was actually hoping Rod had a plan.

Rachelle bit her lip. Rod, on the inside, was hoping they would actually believe this scumbag of a story. "... Don't judge us for this, okay..."

Nadalia kept her head down, playing along. Neil was sure Rod already had a plan.

"We..." Rod pressed his eyes real hard, so that the pain could tick in and that he could use tears as his bait.

Water dropped from her (His) eyes. "Ran away from home."

All the girls gasped at the crying girl in shock.

Neil and Allen, however, seriously wanted to spit take at something right now. Goddamn, Rod was GODDAMN good.

Rachelle started trembling. Ariel (or as much as Allen hated it) played along and turned her head while giving off an annoyed mutter. "You just _had_ to give it out, didn't you..." (translation: that is _SUCH_ an awesome story you have us going there, Rod...)

Nadalia wiped her head around and faced the long-haired redhead. "Don't blame Rachelle for what happened!" (translation: Shut the fuck up, will you dude? As long as they believe it, we're safe!)

Ariel scowled at her blonde friend. "I'm not! It was your whole idea to run away in the first place!" (translation: As long as they BELIEVE it? Oh please, bastard!)

Neil gave him (her) a look. "Mine? You were obviously blackmailing my sister..." (translation: Uh, I'm a girl now, so...)

"It's still your fault." (translation: Oh. _Bitch_!)

Rachelle lowered her head.

Felicity put down her manga book and sighed. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, you know."

Rachelle flinched. "I-I'm sorry..."

Michelle stood up. "But in return..." she said. The trio raised their heads. "You must stay and have a full time blast sleepover with us!" The pinkette smiled.

Yuri gave a sarcastic look. "Yeah, say that without having Rio's permission."

Michelle face fell, before turning to Rio and bowing. "Oh please, the great blonde one. Will you let these innocent lost maidens stranded on an island take shelter in your house?" she asked dramatically.

Rio rolled her eyes, but played along. "I'll be strong."

Michelle's face was solemn. "We will never forget this deed you have done for us." she whispered.

Everyone sweatdropped, if that was even possible.

Tina suddenly jumped up with a pillow in her hands. "AHHHH WHATEVER, LETS TALK ABOUT SOMETHING!"

Iroha gave her a skeptical look. "Like what?"

Tina let her head drop to her hands. "We're girls. Girls are supposed to talk about boys! Right?"

Everyone stared before Felicity broke the silence. "If you don't come with something good in ten seconds, I'm going to go back to my manga." she brought up a skeptical hand (with no actual watch, of course) and began counting. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Five... Two... One -"

"Hold on! You're cheating!" Tina waggled a finger. Yuri rolled her eyes. "No shit, sherlock."

Allen widened his eyes. What the hell?! His little sister was swearing! SWEARING!

Rio swatted her hand. "Don't copy Neil's line, now."

Neil wanted to facepalm.

Tina hmph'd while lying down on her sleeping bag. "I still want to talk about boys..." she muttered. "Rio, may I tell you something?"

The blonde rolled her cerulean eyes. "If you must, include these three." she pointed at the Bad Ass Trio.

The brunette suddenly gasped in shock. "YOU GUYS! OMG! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T INCLUDE YOU IN!" Rachelle sweatdropped.

"Well then," Tina said, coughing. "I guess we should tell you three about the guys we're going to talk about then." she switched on her 'serious' mode.

Allen was tempted to smirk. This was going to be fun.

Michelle waggled a finger. "First of all, Allen Steward."

Yuri sighed. "_Must_ we start with my brother?"

Inside, Allen was shocked. _Yuri, don't you love your own brother?_

Tina folded his arms. "He's a jerk. He's hot, but he's a real ass jerk." she mouthed.

Neil tried not to smile.

Felicity smirked. "A douchebag, you mean."

Rod pretended to cough while hiding laughs.

Iroha looked at Rio. "He does seem kinda stuck up. Very arrogant, actually."

Allen sneezed.

Rio made a defending look. "He's not _that_ bad."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who gives _everyone_ in the village gifts."

Rio blushed. "W-well, I -"

Tina shook her head and interrupted the blonde before she had a chance to speak. "Allen is too much of an asshole to be dating you."

The redhead wanted to scowl.

The brunette turned to the Bad Ass Trio. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's half-assed." she giggled.

Rio gave Tina a look while wrapping her braid in a bun. "I'm pretty sure he's full-assed."

Nadalia smirked. "Sounds like that Allen guy is a bitach, huh?" she let out a laugh before Ariel jabbed her.

Every girl went silent.

_Did I say something wrong? _Neil began to gulp.

"You know what?" Tina said. "I _really_ like you!"

Michelle clapped her hands. "Anyways, continuing on!" she said. "Neil Wattson!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"The most handsome out of all handsome J-Rockers!" she continued.

"He gives animals to people which makes them feel like they're turned on!" Tina played along with the short girl despite being jabbed by Rio.

"... But most unfortunately, he is a douchebag as well." Michelle finished, with her tone low.

Rachelle giggled, most likely aiming it at her 'sister'. "That's dramatic," she said. "Are all the guys in the village douchebags?"

"No, of course not." Rio gave a nervous smile. "It's just that Neil has a hard time... socializing with others. He's really sweet once you know him, though." she said sheepishly.

Felicity poked the blonde with her elbow. "Heh heh; falling for the animal guy so quickly, eh?" she teased.

Nadalia felt herself go pink a little.

"W-what!" Rio whipped her head to Felicity while blushing. "I do not like him, okay!" she huffed before thinking about what she said. "I mean... In _that_ manner." she coughed.

Allen and Rod both jabbed Neil hard so they could make freedom of their jealousy.

Yuri raised a brow.

Tina began singing a song. "Rio and Allen sitting in a tree~"

Felicity continued. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Rio grumbled. "SHUT UP!"

Allen himself played along as well. "First comes loooove,"

Iroha continued the song next. "Then comes marriage."

Michelle's voice popped up. "THEN COMES RIO WITH THE BABY CARRIAGE!"

Rio threw a heavy pillow to Michelle's face. Everyone was roaring in laughter. (except for Neil and Rod, who were both – err, slightly jealous.)

Tina jumped up and down and turned to the trio. "Anyways, Neil is a hot J-Rocker but has a - lay off dude – personality. That's basically it."

Felicity smirked. "You mean a tsundere."

Everyone (except for Iroha who was Japanese and Rio who was also a manga fan) cocked their heads. "What?"

Rio giggled. "One hundred percent TSUN,"

Felicity continued. "Zero percent DERE."

The two laughed with only Iroha getting the joke.

Michelle gave the two manga-nators looks. "Well... ANYWAY," she said, "Let's move on to the next guy: Rod Raven."

Rachelle perked up.

Tina rubbed her chin. (God that sounded wrong.) "He's cute."

Yuri gave her -Idon'tknow- look. "I guess you can say he's adorable."

Rio looked at the trio. "He runs the pet shop. He always lets me play with his animals! Recently there was a new litter of kittens at his shop. They were so cute!" she said.

Rachelle smiled. "He sounds like a wonderful and great guy!" she smiled.

Rio agreed. "Yes, he is!"

Neil and Allen wanted to smack their so-called "innocent" friend. _Screw you, Rod._ Neil thought while narrowing his eyes. _Screw. You.__  
_

"Hey, remember that last time Allen burst out of the bushes saying 'MARRY ME' to Rio?" Tina giggled.

Yuri smiled. "Ah, I remember."

Rio rolled her eyes. "Rejected."

Rachelle grinned. "Buuuuurn."

Ariel slapped her back.

Felicity smirked. "Girls, shall we try another song again?"

Rio's eyes widened.

Felicity's smirk just grew wider. "Neil and Rio sitting in a car. Are they naked, yes they are -"

"I AM NOT NAKED IN A CAR WITH NEIL!" Rio burst out loud, stomping her foot.

Rachelle and Ariel were laughing their asses off. Man, Felicity had one done big time.

"Excuse me..." A voice piped up.

Everyone's heads turned to Nadalia. "Can I borrow your washroom?" she asked politely.

Rio stopped her fit of anger and looked at the pig-tailed blonde. "Yes, of course. Do you need me to follow you?" she asked. Nadalia shook her head while walking away. Neil had actually been in her house before so he knew where the bathroom was.

"By the way, if you need tampons they're on the cabinet!" Rio called out.

As the washroom door was heard being closed, another one opened. Door I mean.

"Claire?" Rio exclaimed.

All eyes were fixed on an exact replica of Rio. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes. Except that this one was carrying a golden axe in her hands and had a face of bloodlust.

"Whoever sitting's in that car naked with you..." Claire growled. "Tell 'him that Big Bad Claire has arrived."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**I did Nadalia's and Ariel's drawings. I posted them in Deviantart. If you would like the links, they're in my profile.**

**I didn't really change much from this chapter. This one was one of my favorites. xD**

**Tell me what you think! But even if you just silently read this, I still appreciate it~ :D**


End file.
